


A Toga and Some Olives

by mishamash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Ancient History, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Mythology - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamash/pseuds/mishamash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STOP RIGHT THERE<br/>Okay, so if you don't want to read a fic that's nowhere near being close to finished, please don't read this yet, I don't want you guys to be upset. I will be updating, but I don't know at what intervals. Oh well, read ahead if you'd like. (Btw the title is definitely going to change as I go along)</p><p> </p><p>okay so:<br/>Rose and the Doctor take a trip to 30BC Ancient Greece</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toga and Some Olives

 

The Doctor grabbed his long, brown jacket, grazing his hand along the TARDIS console while he threw his other arm around Rose. "Come on, Miss Tyler!" he cheerfully exclaimed. "New adventure, lots to see!"

Rose let out a soft giggle. "As long as we don't have another run in with more Cybermen like last time, Doctor," she warned playfully.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Rose glared at him. Memories of lots of running and hiding from cold, metallic hands flooded the room, along with recollections of many close calls. Sure, the running was an exhilarating thrill, but Rose wasn't really in the mood for any more near-death experiences and cramped hiding places. At least, not for today.

"Alright, alright." The Doctor threw his hands in defeat. "No more dangerous trips, I promise. Let's go!" He pushed open the door of the TARDIS, and stepped outside, holding the door open for Rose.

"Doctor, where are we?" she asked, stepping out from behind him and squinting in the sunlight. "We're still on earth, yeah?"

"Yup," the Doctor replied, closing the door. "30 BC. Can you guess where?"

Rose looked around, eyes filled with wonder. The TARDIS had landed in some sort of field of hills, the trees full of plump green leaves, white blossoms peeking out from their green casings, while white stone buildings with flat roofs and small windows sat in the distance. The blossoms let out a sweet, fragrant smell, flowing through the warm and inviting air and into welcoming nostrils. It felt nice to feel the sun on her skin, Rose thought. A welcome change from the cold planet they came from previously. 

"It's beautiful here," she smiled. "The weather, the little buildings down there, the olive trees... Doctor, are we in Greece?"

The Doctor smiled widely, proud and cheerful. "Yes, my dear Rose, we are in ancient Greece. All the glamorous sites to behold! Think of the architecture, the sculptures! Oh, it'll be brilliant! Shall we?" Holding out his arm to Rose, they began to walk down to the polis.

"Wait," Rose stopped, "won't we stand out from everybody else? I mean, I don't think the Greeks will take too kindly to your suit and tie."

"I quite like my tie, thank you very much," the Doctor retorted, wiggling the nape of it around. "I'm sure they won't mind us."

Rose rolled her eyes. "We should dress up, y'know, so that we blend in with the locals. I'm sure the TARDIS would have the proper clothing for us."

"You can dress up all you like, Rose Tyler, but you are not getting me out of my suit." He crossed his arms.

"We'll see about that." Rose smiled mischievously.

 

Half an hour later, Rose dragged the Doctor out of the TARDIS with an air of victory.

"Honestly, Rose, I look ridiculous!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No, you look just like someone from ancient Greece." She had won the fight against the Doctor, forcing him out of his regular pinstripe suit (which involved such argumentative points as "that thing needed a wash anyways" or "I'd like to see you wrapped up in a white bed sheet, Doctor" followed by loud whines of "Rose!"), and into a toga. And while she'd prepared his outfit, Rose herself had some fun with her own look, dressing in a white tunic with a light yellow shawl, a strophion around her waist. The pair of them would blend in and look the part, making Rose smile in accomplishment.

She grabbed him by the arm, and led him out the door. Fits of giggles erupts from her and would not cease when he came out of the room, chest bare with a grumpy, childish frown on his face. 

"Mmm, very macho," she teased.

"I look ridiculous." he pouted. "I'm feeling breezes in places where I shouldn't feel breezes, Rose. This is much too breezy. I'm not fond of breezy. And where will I put my sonic? Rose, this is-"

"Stop whining, Doctor. These clothes are much more practical than your suit in 30 BC. Now c'mon, show me the 'glamorous sites' of ancient Greece!"

"You know what, I'm in the mood for some chips. Let's go back to 2006 England, I'll even pay this time!"

"Nope. Seriously, Doctor, you look fine. I sort of like that toga on you." Rose smiled. "You're quite fit, aren't you?"

"Really?" The Doctor brought his head up with new confidence. "Well, if you look at it from that kind if perspective, I do look brilliant if I do say so myself. Let's go, Rose."

Rose laughed, letting herself be led into the little city.

 

 "Welcome to Athens, Rose," the Doctor said, gesturing around the streets. "Named after the great Athena, goddess of wisdom, and the capital of Greece. Lovely lady, Athena, but a bit cocky, if I do say so myself." 

Rose smirked. "What, you met Athena?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "Well, that's a story for another time. Oh! Look over there!" He pointed at a shop a couple paces ahead selling various fruits, and they hurried into the bustling crowd. They walked along the dirt pathways, watching in wonder as the village went about its daily business. The air was filled with beautiful, exotic, timely scents, from spices to fruity fragrances. They could smell the fresh bread baking in what looked like a bakery, and burning olive oil from the temples. There were merchants selling what seemed like vases and other forms of intricate pottery, with some even painting right in front of their little shops, their skilled hands and paintbrushes dabbling away at the smooth ceramics. 

"What should we do first?" the Doctor asked, sitting down next to a small fountain, squinting in the bright sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it :)  
> *a strophion is a soft band that's worn around the midsection of the women's clothing.  
> Love goes out to rosefyler.tumblr.com, my beautiful beta :)  
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
